


Не за что любить

by Evilfairy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мадару не за что любить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не за что любить

Мадару не за что любить. Он не красавец, далеко не так хорош, как Мито Узумаки. И характер у него скверный. Ужасный у Мадары характер.   
  
Его совсем не за что любить. Не за грубость же, верно? Не за вечную злобу, которая окружает его темной аурой, не за надменный изгиб сухих губ, не за нахмуренные тонкие брови. Мадара вызывает негатив и, кажется, ужасно доволен этим.   
  
Мадару не за что любить. В его словах вечный яд, и даже дружеские перепалки с ним оскорбительны и невыносимы. Его острый и злой язык всегда стремится ранить побольнее. Мадара стремится вспомнить о тебе все самое скверное и плохое, за что наверняка очень стыдно.   
  
Мадару не за что любить. Не за кипящую же в его взгляде ненависть! Не за красные глаза с чернильными томоэ, не за бездну холода и отвращения, с которыми он смотрит. Не за злую насмешку, застывшую на его губах.  
  
Мадару не за что любить. И делать этого действительно не стоит.  
  
Но Хаширама любит.  
  
Он любит Мадару просто так. Он любит его за то, что многие ненавидят. Он любит его за растрепанную копну темных волос, в которые так приятно запускать пальцы. Он любит его за дерзкую ухмылку и бесовскую гордость.   
  
Хаширама любит Мадару за мягкую рассеянную улыбку, которую видел лишь пару раз. Любит за одержимость идеей, за желание идти до конца. Любит за неумение прощать и неумение прощаться.  
  
Хаширама любит тонкие ловкие пальцы Мадары и его сладкие страстные стоны. Любит несдержанность в постели ночью и холодность в резиденции днем. Он любит смотреть, как Мадара тренируется, похожий на лесного осторожного хищника, выслеживающего свою добычу. И если быть честным, то Хаширама не прочь быть этой добычей.  
  
Хаширама любит сражения с Мадарой, когда кровь кипит в жилах, когда сердце сбивается с ритма, бьется раненной пташкой. Хаширама любит побеждать Мадару и любит смотреть на утихающую ярость, которую Мадара прячет под густыми ресницами. Ресницы Мадары Хаширама тоже любит.  
  
Хаширама любит его саркастичные речи и вечную уверенность в себе. Он любит обнимать Мадару, засыпая и слушая его спокойное дыхание. Хаширама любит его запах, которым окутана комната всю ночь.   
  
А наутро он всегда просыпается один и чувствует протяжную тоску в груди, от которой хочется сбежать на край света. Простыни еще теплые, а Мадары уже нет. Он всегда уходит раньше рассвета, исчезая тихо и незаметно, как настоящий шиноби.  
  
И это Хаширама ненавидит. 


End file.
